problems that may arise
by welcometofightclub
Summary: when a couple tries to take their relationship to the next level, there will be problems that may arise. oneshot. Kataang, some Maiko, and lots of humor and 1 long lemon. and i apologize for the length. i've labled the lemon so you can just skip to it.


**Hello Fanfiction. I'm back with another Avatar: The last Airbender Fan Fic. This one contains smut and is rated M for Sexual content. If you are offended by lemons or sickened by the Idea a 14 year old dude is writing one, Turn back now. If not, read on. **

**and I apologize for the length.**

**While my favorite couple is maiko, I felt that I should really try to write a kataang. So without further ado, here's my second Avatar Fan fic.**

**And I do not own the rights to Avatar the last Airbender. If that weren't the case, the show would most have defiantly had a fourth season.**

The dress was tight. Way too tight for Mai to handle. She was told that it was one of the finest wedding dresses when she chose it. Now, as Katara helped tighten the dress on to the Fire Lady to be, Mai thought that either she miscalculated the dresses ability to be so tight, or that brides simply didn't breath on their wedding day. She would've believed the not breathing part. The stress was so tremendous that she was hardly breathing without the dress on.

The day was May 5th, a day to be remembered in history; for Mai, Zuko, and the world. It had been 15 years since the Firenation had an actively involved Fire Lady. And now, with a 23 year old Zuko at the throne, there was nothing more on his mind, than to have Mai to be the one. Both Mai and Zuko, once the day was set, spent countless hours on making sure to have every exact detail planned out so the day was perfect, (leaving both Zuko and Mai tired when the day was done.) and now, with the actual date here in front of them, both the Firelord and soon to be Fire mistress were filled with anxiety.

"You know that you really need to chill out," Katara commented from behind Mai, as she tightened her dress.

"I'm trying." Mai Told Katara in her usual somewhat annoyed tone.

Both the Water Bender and the Fire Bender were currently in a dressing room. The dressing room seemed very small for some odd reason. Since the room was in the fire nation palace, it shone bright crimson red, bringing back bad memories for Katara. The color had no effect on Mai, but she still was very nervous about the day. Her thoughts were interrupted when Katara playfully tugged on Mai's dress, causing it to become tighter around her.

"I must say that the dress is very_ breath taking, _huh?" Katara smiled.

Mai nervously laughed.

"It doesn't cover up the fact that you're nervous." Katara added.

Mai hung her head low.

"Zuko's nervous too you know, if that makes you feel any better." Katara added. "Everyone's nervous. Heck, even me and Aang are nervous."

That sort of made Mai feel better. But it didn't make sense.

"Why are you and Aang worried?" Mai asked. "You're not getting married."

A strange empty feeling struck the bottom of the water bender's stomach. It felt bad because it was so true. When Zuko and Mai announced their marriage to the gang, (Being Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Katara) most of them were shocked. But the two most surprised members of the gang were Aang and Katara. They thought that they were going to be the first couple to be wed in the new world; the post war world; the world of peace and tranquility. So when Zuko and Mai made their announcement, Katara and Aang started thinking about their relationship.

The Water Bender and Air Bender started dating once the war ended. For a few days, the relationship was only known between close friends and family. Then after a few more days, the relationship between the Avatar and his Teacher became public. Almost everybody in all the four nations at least knew or heard some information of the couple. Both Aang and Katara were the perfect example of a couple that was "hot and steady." Every moment, whether Katara needed and excuse or not, she was finding ways to lock lips with the Airbender. But even though the couple was definitely not shy about expressing their love to each other, they were still virgins. Neither Aang nor Katara had sex yet.

They tried however; Oh how hard they tried.

* * *

*three days ago*

Some people would believe that if you have a supreme fame around the world, you'd always have the comfort of an extravagant bed room. For The Avatar, however, this was simply not the case. The priority for Aang after the 100 years war ended was to travel the world and spread peace to all of the nations. While each nation always offered him a house, he really didn't have any worldly possessions to give. This includes a bed room. So when the avatar went to Kioshi Island, to check up on Sokka and his wife, Suki, he was given the small house at the side of the beach.

Now most of you would say that Sokka giving Aang a small house in the middle of sand near the tide which only had 3 yards of space in any direction and only had one window and no flooring at all instead of giving the Avatar a better place of rest was a dick move on Sokka's part. And Sokka would most defiantly agree. He gladly gave Aang the small house. When the news of how Aang and Katara had been expressing their love in full public view got to Kioshi Island, Sokka went from protective brother, to cock blocking brother. There was some difficulty of cock blocking Aang from millions of miles away, but when you become commander and chief of the water nation army, there is always some guy in some place doing something that you told him to do. If you told Sokka back then he'd be able to have spies on command 24/7 on any village in all 4 nations, he'd probably ask you where you found the nearest cactus juice.

Katara was always with Aang a hundred percent of the time. Sometimes the couple would bunk together, even though they didn't have sex yet, but tonight was a different story. The first action's that Sokka took was to make sure that Katarra and Aang were kept _far _away from eachother. He didn't care if they were in love. Katara was his sister, and he didn't want Aang, Avatar or not, to sex up his baby sister. So Katara got stuck with bunking in the kioshi dojo with Ty lee, and Haru, who also decide to join Katara and The Airbender when Aang made a quick stop at Haru's village.

Aang was suffering. The cold air that drifted in from the coast and into his hut caused the Avatar to shiver. Even though it was an Island, the temperatures were freezing. It was almost as bad as the southern water tribes' weather. Sokka made sure that the Avatar didn't get a blanket or even a piece of cloth for the avatar. Aang knew that Sokka did it intentionally. He was mad that everyone believed some of Sokka's lies.

"I'm sorry," Aang sarcastically impersonated Sokka to himself. "I'll try to get a blanket soon as possible, but I think we're all out. Pffft. Jackass." Aang called Sokka.

"Hey," a female voice shouted. "That is my brother."

Aang jumped with fear, and turned around to see a smiling Katara. She thought it was funny that Aang flinched like that with just a small little yell. She laughed at how Aang's eyes widen in disbelief. She got up closer to him slowly, cupped his cheek, and kissed the Avatar softly on the lips.

"I do agree with you however," Katara told the Avatar in a soft whisper. "My brother is a bit of a jackass."

She kissed him again, and slowly started to lean the avatar down onto the bed of straw that was in the hut. Her eyes were closed, and her tongue went wild in his mouth. She gripped him tightly, and once the Avatar was lying on the bed, she started to crawl on top of him. Aang no longer felt cold, but he was diffineatly shocked; disbelief of the sight that was bestowed upon him.

"H-h-h-how did you get here?" Aang stuttered.

"I noticed that you dropped the bison whistle once you and Sokka left for the hut. I called Appa and we followed you from above. And after a couple of minutes waiting for Sokka to leave, we landed and I got in here." When she spoke, she playfully circled her fingers across his neck and collar bone.

"w-w-what are you doing?" Aang asked unsure of what was going on. It's hard to make out proper sentences when the blood that is supposed to be in your head is now in _other places._

"Aang," she replied softly, as she started to undo his slash on his robe. "I don't know exactly what I'm doing, but I can say this. Every night, I have a strange feeling that twists my insides. We cuddle with each other, but I feel like that we are not truly together. Every moment of every waking hour since we met, I'm always trying to find ways, to make the night, the last night for me as a virgin. And Aang, tonight's the night.

"Really," Aang squeaked. "I mean," he coughed as he tried to make his voice manlier. "Really? You really mean it this time? We're not going to get interrupted by one of Sokka's spies again?"

Katara laughed.

"I most certainly hope not." She said. She went forward to kiss Aang.

Then there was a knock on the outside of the hut.

Both of their eyes widen with fear, when Sokka stated from the other side of the hut, "Bed check, Dumbass."

"Holy crap," Aang uttered softly. Katara immediately positioned herself on the ground, just like she did hundreds of times before when a spy would check their beds, and Aang used his earth bending, to create Katara a little earth box that covered her, and he propled her underground an outside of the hut. It was a tactic that Avatar and his girlfriend used many times to put Katara somewhere safe. Once he heard the soft thud from the other side of the hut the singled Katara's safe landing, Aang wiped a nervous sweat from his brow off his forehead, and sighed with relief.

Then, the door opened.

And Sokka had apparently, turned into the reincarnation of Ozai. That's how pissed off the Water warrior looked.

But then immediately, his face was covered with another's. Suki immediately popped out of nowhere and began addressing the situation.

"We are not doing bed checks," Suki said trying to cover for Sokka's arrogant behavior. "We are just checking on…..um….the number one Avatar."

Before Aang could talk to Suki, she was interrupted by the sound of a random tapping. They looked over and saw Sokka, with a mallet in one hand and nails in the other, while he started striking the edge of the one window in the small house.

"What are you doing?" Suki whispered harshly at Sokka.

"I'm just nailing his window shut so he can't escape and see my sister." Sokka replied in a state of matter fashion. "Don't worry, I know what you're thinking. 'He can still escape through the door' right? Well don't you worry your pretty little head about that my lovely wife. Before we leave, I'll make sure that I lock the door from the outside."

"Are you crazy?" Suki screamed losing all of her self control she thought she had earlier.

"It's for both my sister's and Aang's own good."

"Question," Aang statted, interrupting the two lovers.

Both of them turned their heads to the Avatar.

"I know that you said nailing the window and my door shut is for my own good…but what if there is a fire?"

"I don't think you'll notice the heat that much." Sokka replied sarcastically. Then, his face got red with Anger. "You'll be too hot from sexing up MY SISTER!"

"Sokka," Suki stated. "You know that this argument is useless. If Aang and Katara are all in love then you should let them be. Let's go back to bed."

"Please listen." Sokka began. "It's my job to keep my sister innocent and pure as long as possible and him sleeping with her is not pure….it's dirty. And I AM NOT GOING BACK TO BED UNTILL I FIND MY SISTER."

Although no one in the small, floorless, cramped house heard it, if you listen closely, you could hear a small "oh, shit" from outside the house, and the ruffling of feet, scurrying away.

* * *

Katara ran. She ran so fast that some might have mistaken her for an airbender if they saw her. She ran until the sweat from her face traveled down to the tips of her toes. She ran until she felt all of her arteries pump her blood into all areas of her body and until her head throbbed with the beat of her heart.

And after that, she ran some more.

And where was the lovely water lady running from. Then answer was quite simply, her brother. Sokka seemed to have this gift. Once he was focused on a particular matter, he'd chase after it and track it down until he conquered it and became master. But in this particular case, the subject matter in particular, was her. She knew that her brother would not rest until he found her. So she ran to the one place she knew that her brother would go to first, and the only place that offered her safety if she got there first.

That place, was none other, than the kioshi dojo.

When she opened the door, she got an eyeful.

Ty lee was currently sitting on Haru's lap, and besides her kioshi warriors make up, her uniform was totally gone, leaving her in only under bindings. Haru was currently shirtless, thus exposing his muscles, and both of them, at the time were doing one thing and one thing only; kissing. And not just kissing my faithful readers, they were literally licking each other up. Ty Lee's tongue was dipped into Haru's mouth, while his lips incaved around Ty Lee's lips.

Katara, after of few seconds of her brain being fried, finally gain the common sense to tell the other hot and heavy couple, the important news.

"You Idiots!" she screamed.

Haru and Ty Lee turned their head immediately. Their expressions were both shocked and surprised.

"My brother is searching for me, and if he see's you two in the act….."

Haru immediately got the message. He knew that if Sokka was stopping his sister that meant any one close to his sister was getting none as well. And no one wants to hear one of Sokka's rants when you are already neck deep in shit with Sokka. (The last time Haru saw Sokka, the earth bender did the terrible mistake of making a pun about Katara. To say Sokka was mad would have been an understatement.)

"Holy crap!" Haru exclaimed. He jumped up right causing Ty Lee to fall on the floor. She looked up at Haru, confused as to why he was acting so strange. Then she remembered the news. If Sokka was coming into the dojo soon, and she was here half naked, that was just a recipe for disaster. She ran around the dojo, picking up her articles of the warrior suit from the floor. Haru and Katara, already formulated a plan. Haru, using his earth bending to formulate a tunnel would tunnel Katara and himself into the small bed room (which was really a dressing room turned into a bed room for Katara's stay), and when climb into the room, get in their own beds, and act their asses off to convince Sokka that Katara was doing nothing out of the ordinary. (wink wink, nod nod.)

As Soon as Haru and Katara disappeared under the Earth, the front door of the dojo opened. Luckily, before Sokka saw Ty Lee, she was able to pull the front of her uniform over her head. So when Sokka saw her, she looked fully clothed.

When Sokka kicked the door open, he accidently misjudged his power, and when he kicked the door, it flew off its hinges and flew out into the middle of the floor. He automatically winced, for he knew that Suki was going to give him major shit about it. And he was right. For when Suki arrived at the scene, her white makeup became pink as her face reddened with anger.

"Sokka!" she screamed. "What did you do?"

"I knocked the door down." He replied wincing in regret, waiting for Suki to lose her shit.

"I can see that!" the female warrior screamed. "The question is WHY!"

Sokka held up a hand, trying to stop her before things got worst. "I'll buy you a new door," he replied immediately. And then, he stormed off, and faced Ty Lee, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Alright," he exclaimed. "I am going to make this simple. WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

Unbeknown to Sokka and Suki, Katara was actually directly a few feet under them. And with the aid of Haru, she was tunneling herself to the bottom of her bedroom. Once Katara was directly under the wooden flooring of her room, she opened to Haru to call to him for help. Then, suddenly, she felt something warm grab her at, of all places, her butt. She automatically realized it was a hand; Haru's hand.

"Haru?" she grumbled with Anger.

"What?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"You're hand is on my butt." She replied angrily.

"It's an accident." The earth bender stated.

A few seconds later, Haru still didn't remove his hand from Katara's bottom.

"It's still _there!"_

"It's still _an accident." _

"HARU!"

This time, the earth bender did nothing but laugh a wicked laugh. It was the type of laugh that only teenage boys do when they know they are doing something naughty. Katara, replied with a slap to the face. The Earth bender then snapped out of his hormonal filled haze, and assisted Katara with removing the floor paneling quietly and entering her bedroom.

*end of Flashback.*

* * *

Katara was fuming. Her ears started puffing smoke and her face got so red with anger she looked like a cherry tomato. She was giving the death stare to Mai, who currently was clutching her stomach, rolling on the ground, laughing. And this wasn't a normal "That's really funny," sort of laugh. This was a snot bubble popping, tear drop falling, laughing orchestra that was rocking Mai's body to the core. She couldn't help it, but the way how Katara was describing her failed nights with Aang was enough to turn the usually emotionless, fire lady, into an all out laughing animal.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Katara screamed with frustration at Mai.

"You're wrong!" Mai replied between breaths. "It's…so…funny…I can barely breathe." As she stood up, she made sure not to trip over her own bride dress. Katara then started brushing Mai's dress off, removing wrinkles and carpet lent from the white gown.

"I mean!" Mai continued laughing. "It's bad enough that you have an overprotective little brother, but he also has SPIES! Ah, that's classic."

"Yeah," Katara mumbled under her breath. "Laugh all you want. One day someone is going to walk in on you and then try to become aroused after that."

"It's couldn't have been that hard to rid your brother from your mind when you went back to visit Aang."

Bam. Direct hit. Those few words alone struck an emotional chord deep in Katara's heart. The Fact was, every time someone stopped her and Aang, it would always end with Katara running away and never coming back to visit Aang. Heck, they haven't even spooned with each other yet. Katara couldn't explain why she never came back to see Aang, but she never did. Her body was pulling itself in so many different directions she didn't know which way was up. Blame it on hormones if you want.

Mai was taken back when the strange silence from Katara filled the dressing room.

"You did go back that night to visit Aang, right?" she asked.

Katara let loose a loud sigh of defeat, as she did this; she also hung her head low.

Mai, was surprised. Katara, almost every day, tried to find ways to kiss Aang in full view in front of everyone. And these kisses would range from cheek pecks, to an all out tongue frenzy. It would only seem logical if a woman was acting like Katara did, and she had to sneak out, they would go back to their lover and finish what they started. But, here was Katara, telling Mai how each time someone interrupted the water bender and the avatar, she would always run to a safe place and never return. Katara was either losing her mind or really frighten by the idea of losing her virginity to make such stupid decisions.

And that's when it clicked in Mai's head. Katara _was _frightened. She feared of all the commotions that came with losing virginity. She feared that there may be more pain then pleasure. She feared that maybe, deep down in her heart, she believed every word Sokka said. She feared that maybe her brother was right; one minute your pure and holy in the sights of the spirits, then with a touch her in a kiss there, you turn into a complete abolishment.

"My, my." Mai said in her monotone voice. "The great water bender is _afraid." _

"SHUT UP!" Katara snapped. She then crossed her arms and turned her back to Mai.

"It's okay." Mai told Katara. "Everyone is nervous the first time. There's no reason to be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed." Katara defended. "It's just….there is a few things that I want to know about…..before me and Aang….you know….._do it_" When Katara was speaking to Mai, unbeknownst to the Fire lady to be, Katara was making up the questions as she went along. It wasn't that she really did have questions; it was that she found out how to fix this strange feeling if her mind and body being torn. What she needed, all along, to help her understand why, was guidance. But Katara's family wasn't the best place to go to for guidance, and since Mai was here in front of her; Mai would have to be the guide.

"Okay," Mai stated. "Like what." The fact was Mai really wanted to know what Katara was so nervous about. She did love Aang, and everyone knew they were going to be together, so why was this issue such a big deal.

Katara released an annoyed sigh. She'd rather be having this conversation with someone else, but the fact was there was no one else. And Since Mai was experienced in this field, (the place rooms were not sound proof, so everyone could tell when Zuko got lucky) it was best to have this conversation with Mai.

"Well, First off," Katara began as she turned around to prepare Mai's hair for the wedding. "I fear the pain. Does it hurt?"

"Of Course it hurts." The Fire Lady to be replied. "It hurts for everybody the first time. But after a while, it begins to feel good. You start to crave it more; like you can't get enough of it."

"Can't get enough of it?" Katara asked.

"Oh come on," Mai replied in a monotone. "You're honestly going to look at me with a straight face and say you don't crave and orgasm?"

Silence.

"You have had an orgasm before, right?" Mai now truly was shocked. She honestly thought that Katara, being with Aang all the time, was probably thinking of him all the time. She had to have taken care of business in _other ways. _Surly she had to. She was a hormonally driven teenage girl just like most girls. But now, Katara was standing before Mai, stuttering.

"I-I-I-I, you know. I….I….um." Katara stated timidly. Then finally she blurted. "I never know if I had an orgasm or not."

"What!" Mai exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. Katara was always massaging tongue with Aang in public. So Mai always thought that if Katara was that seductive to Aang in public, during the water bender's privacy, she must have been even raunchier. During privacy, Mai always thought Katara never held anything back. But here was Katara, claiming that she didn't know if she had an orgasm. The all out kissing queen to the Avatar, was still a play it safe girl, and it was shocking.

"You never even," Mai stopped her own self before continuing her conversation, realizing how loud she was. So, she leaned in closer to Katara and whispered. "You never even… 'Dipped a hand in the cookie jar'"

Katara immediately got the innuendo.

"No!" she claimed loud. "Not at all."

"I can't believe this." Mai said out loud. "You kiss Aang in front of everybody. You have no shame to kiss the Avatar even in front of your brother. Spirits above, Sokka is hell to deal with and I'm not even related to him. And not only do you kiss Aang, you have a full out festive tongue wrestling match. And you are honestly going to tell me, that not only do you not run back to him when you get caught, you've never even thought of taking care of the situation in other ways? I mean what's wrong with you."

"It's the fear." Katara exclaimed. "It's the fear of the pain. It's the fear that maybe my brother is right and that we should wait. It's is the fear that there might be a possibility that me and Aang might not last, so what would be the purpose of loving him, if it's not going to last forever."

Mai placed the palms of her hands on her own face; she was very frustrated with Katara. It was so simple, so simple, and yet Katara couldn't wrap her mind around it. It was up for Mai to be a miracle worker. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she was about to give a 16 year old girl a pep talk on _sex. _

"Okay," Mai began. "First off, that pain that you feel, only last for a few measly seconds. And after that, the pleasure is so mind blowing you feel as if you're floating in space. So trust me, those few seconds of pain, are totally worth it in the end. Secondly, sex is a beautiful thing. When you are truly in love with a person, and you feel that you want to be with them intimately, it means that you want to show them everything. You place your body in their trust, and they place their body in yours. You are truly together; bonded together, and this ties in with my finally point. If you truly love someone enough to have sex with them, then there is always the possibility that you will last, no matter what."

"But what if we don't last!" Katara yelled.

"Let me give you an example." Mai proclaimed. "When Zuko asked me to marry him, there were three questions that went through my mind, and these questions are relatable for any couple in any situation where you are taking the next step in a relations ship."

There was a strange silence that filled the atmosphere as Katara awaited for Mai's three questions.

"What were the questions?" the Water Bender asked.

"Do I see a future with him, do I love him, and do I want to bear his children."

Katara had an offset look on her face, mainly because the tone Mai used when stating these questions sounded as if Mai was directing these questions at her. But then she finally got it. What Mai wanted to do was she wanted Katara to ask these questions to herself about her and Aang. And when Katara was asking these questions to herself in her head, they all came out in one answer.

Being with the Avatar was just a straight up guarantee of an awesome future.

She always wanted to be with Aang, never wanted to see him hurt, and her stomach turned to mush with love when she was around him.

And every day, secretly, she always wanted the hallways of wherever she and Aang were staying at, to echo with the sound of an Aang Jr's laughter.

"My answers were all yes," Mai continued. "What will your answers be?"

Mai turned around and faced herself in the Mirror, symbolizing the end of the conversation. Mai had a lot on her mind right now and she didn't want to talk to Katara anymore. All she wanted was for Katara to spruce up her hair a bit more before walking down the aisle. But Katara had other ideas. She slammed the hair brush on the counter top infront of Mai.

"Do you know how to fix your hair?" Katara asked boldy.

"Uh…yes," Mai said with a cock in her brow. "I've been doing it for years."

"Good." Katara replied fierce. Then she started to march out of the room. Mai was confused. She never saw Katara act this way, even when the bender was mad, so what was causing Katara to act so bold now.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked.

"I'm going to find Aang and have sex with him!" she proclaimed. 'I'm going to find him, do him, and have sex with him. And it's going to be good sex."

And with that, Katara disappeared in the hall ways. She had a predatory look in her eyes when she stormed off, and for the first time, Mai feared for the airbender. Mainly because, it look as if Katara was going to be the one shouting commands.

"Good Agni." Mai stated to herself. "I've created a monster."

* * *

You'd think that finding a small, bald head, kid wouldn't be that hard. But for Katara, however, the journey to find the Avatar took almost an entire hour. Blame the firenation and their giant hallways. _Seriously, _Katara thought, _do they really need hallways to be that big? I honestly thought that I might get lost in there. _

Then, Katara found it. The main ball room where the ceremony would take place for Zuko's and Mai's marriage was filled to the brim with guest. Most of them carried a drink in one hand, filled with the finest glass of firenation wine, and these people were often gathered around crowds of friends, as they carried on polite chit chat. Basically, it was your normal pre-marriage/ pre-party atmosphere. Katara's eyes twitched around the room. she tried looking for one single bald head, in a the sea of hair. She always knew that both water benders and earth benders were usually typecast as the long haired people of the universe, while the airbenders and the firebenders were typecast as short haired people. But this was freaking ridiculous. All there was was hair. _Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair! _She was about to explode with frustration if she didn't find Aang. But this wasn't your usual frustration, it was _sexual _frustration. And for those of you who haven't experienced sexual frustration, it's basically frustration with a bit of a kick.

And the real kicker, (no pun intended) is that with sexual frustration, you'll literally _kick_ people out of your way to claim your prize.

And that was exactly what Katara was doing, when she finally found her bald headed boyfriend sipping on a cup of tea, hanging out with Haru and Ty Lee.

She stalked Aang as if he was her prey. She was the lion and Aang was the Gazelle. Silently, she went through the crowd of people in the ball room. But soon, she started to get tired of the people in her way. She pushed some people out of the way so fiercely that they spilled their drinks. When she finally was only inches away from Aang, she place Haru and Ty Lee to the side, and got closer to Aang.

"Hey Katara," Aang stated, unaware how horny Katara really was. "what's going-"

His speech was interrupted, for at that moment, Katara leaned forward and assaulted Aang's mouth with a passionate kiss.

While everyone in the group was surprised just as much as Aang, their reactions were completely different. Ty Lee got all cheery, seeing a couple she long time adored kiss. Haru turned away, realizing that the actions of Katara were foreshadowing that the couple may want some privacy. And Aang, really, was quite turned on. After a second of the initial shock of the kiss, Aang closed his eyes and decided to let Katara work her magic. Her tongue dipped deep inside his thought. Aang moaned in her mouth, symbolizing that the action was arousing. Their tongue battled each other, in full public. Suddenly, a crowd gathered around the heated couple; some cheering them on, and others staring wide eyed. Katara, at this point, honestly, with all the sexual frustration bent up inside her, didn't really care. All she wanted was to make Aang her's and to show her that side of her that he never saw; the kinky side.

Aang, however, being a public official, understood that this was becoming a bit _too heated _to be done in public. And while it annoyed him, Aang had to break the kiss.

"You want to take this somewhere private?" Aang asked both soothingly and seductively.

Katara, then realeased a naughty school girl giggle. Then she took Aang's hand, and showed him the way; unknowingly, starting the path towards what would go down as the greatest night in both her and Aang's life.

* * *

Once the couple found a room that they considered appropriate for the activities ahead, Katara slammed the door behind them. The room was a guest bedroom in the palace for officials that traveled far and wide, plus, it was the bedroom that Aang was offered to stay in for Zuko's and Mai's marriage.

Once Katara slammed the door, she was immediately embraced by Aang. She was caught between the door and Aang's body, as the Avatar's tongue assaulted the Water Bender's mouth. She complied with the presences of his tongue, by releasing an arousing moan that almost drove Aang over the edge right there. His hips involuntarily started to thrust up against Katara's covered opening. Katara's eyes were rolled back so far that she swore she could see her brain. But maybe she was seeing heaven. The ecstasy she was feeling was driving her crazy and she didn't even have her clothes off yet. She thought that maybe the reason that the pleasure was ten times better than before, was because each time Aang and Katara got this far, they were always interrupted by either a spy, or her nerves got the better of her. But now, she was free. She had given it all up, she let it all go, and it felt great, _fantastic _even by just giving in the her heart's desires.

Aang, however, started to back away from the kiss after some blood finally reached his head.

Katara's bottom lip started to quiver, and her eyes showed disappointment. She was feeling _so good. _Why did Aang have to stop? Why?

"So this is it." Aang stated a bit nervous.

Slowly, Katara grew a warm smile.

"Yes, Aang." She told him. "Tonight is the night."

"So….we're really going all the way this time?"

"Yeah." Katara huffed. This time she was being impatient. "Can we stop with the talking and just get down to business? Please?"

Aang sighed.

"It's just, every time we try to go all the way, something happens, and then I'm left all alone for the night, and you just skip off merrily. So why is this night different?"

Katara then realized what Aang was actually trying to say. Her hands snaked up the Avatar's back, eventually rubbing his bald head. She lightly pulled Aang towards her so he would listen.

"I know that every time we've tried this before, we've had very little success. But I think today I realized why I didn't come back. I was nervous Aang. I was nervous that maybe what my brother was saying was right or that there may be pain and what not. But in the end, I realized that since I truly love you…." Katara leaned in to his lips, and gently slipped his tongue between his lips. Aang's eyes closed lightly. Butterflies were floating in his stomach, as he felt true love pulse through his veins.

Katara broke the kiss.

"I don't care if it's a sin or not, I want to be with you now, and to love you like no one else can."

And with that, they resumed kissing.

* * *

**Warning. Lemon ahead.**

The kiss this time was not a light and gentle, but was filled with lust and passion. Aang's hands at this point in time, had to occupy themselves with something, so he lifted both of his heads and they snaked up her thighs. They never once broke the kiss as Aang's hands went behind Katara and stroke her back. Pleasure was mind blowing. It felt as if water was lightly being heated. Not boiling, but little by little, the water was getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter. She lifted one leg And Aang's hand grabbed it, placing her right thigh to his hip. The hand traveled slowly closer to her body, eventually ending up behind her and groping her ass. The other hand started lightly stroking her head. She moaned with pleasure. It was seductive and caring at the same time, rough because his hand was grabbing her ass so hard it would possibly leave bruises, but yet because his other hand was lightly stroking her hair he was being gently.

The whole experience was mind boggling great, yet they still had clothes on.

And for Katara, that was not a good thing.

Using both of her hands, she pushed Aang towards the bed. Once he was lying on the bed, she grew a seductive grin as she pulled off her robe. This left her in her upper bindings and a small skirt that was barley covering anything. Slowly, she spread her legs across his hips and she positioned herself on top of him. The grin became even more laced with lust, as she ripped off the first slash of the Avatar's rope.

The Avatar's eyes were filled with bewilderment. Katara was amazing. The sight of her resting herself on his groin, while ripping his robe off him with a dirty grin across her face, caused all of his blood to immediately travel to his manhood. Katara felt a bulge rest up against her thigh. It caught her by surprise at first. Mainly for two reasons. 1, she couldn't believe how quickly Aang became aroused and 2, when she looked down, the size of the bulge was massive. After a while, however, she grew became very frisky, as a thought popped into her head; head being the key word. She bent forward, and using her tongue, licked from the tip of his arrow, across his nose, past his chin, and continued dragging her tongue across his skin. If Aang was not mind blown by the ecstasy he was experiencing, he would have made a quick grab for Katara's upper biddings. But that didn't really matter anyways. Breast or not, what Katara was about to do next would Keep Aang's eyes completely focused on her.

She traveled further down his body, and she only made a quick stop at his belly button; dipping her tongue in it, causing his stomach muscles to clench. This made his abs pop out more. Katara tried her best to continue with her task at hand, and not ogle at Aang's body. At the tender age of 17, he already looked as if he'd been working out for 30 years. His muscles were a work of art, a master piece even.

Katara then finally reached her destination; Aang's crotch. Unfortunately for her, his under bindings were still in place, even though underneath it, there was an erection practically ripping the material. Slowly, she pulled the bindings from his waist off.

The Erection literally jumped out and almost smacked Katara in the face.

It was _huge. _Katara literally started drooling at the sight. His muscles were phenomenal, but this…this was almost un human. _Perhaps and advantage of being the Avatar _she thought.

Aang looked down at Katara, using every muscle in his neck just look at the beauty. He stared at the outlines of her breast. Thought covered, they were huge and round enough to make Aang start to reach out his hand and try to see these lustful beauties naked. The curvature and the shape of the breast to Katara's body were so perfect. Now, all that was left was to see them uncovered.

Then, Katara, using one hand, started to pump Aang's cock.

All of Aang's muscles in his neck grew tired immediately. While his eyes were still focused on her, his head no longer had the strength to lift itself up on its own. The pleasure was amazing. She slowly was pumping him, giving the Avatar delicious torture. Not that she didn't mean to torture him. Being a virgin, she had no clue if she was suppose to start slow and work her way up to being fast, or just to pump like crazy. However, she could tell one thing. Aang was so hard that it must've been at the point of being painful. So, thinking that it was for the best, she tightened her squeeze and began to pump faster, causing Aang to moan in delight.

She took notes on where he involuntarily thrust, moaned, and breathed; saving these notes for the future, in case she wanted to do this again. And she definitely wanted to do this again. This was real power. Here, in front of her, was the Avatar; master of the four elements; the defender of the universe. And with a couple of licks and some pumping, he was moaning her name, asking for more.

And she was going to give more.

She then used both of her hands, and squeezed Aang tightly around his shaft. She jerked slowly at first, but then started to gain speed. Aang could no longer speak, as the only verbal communication he had now, was now long throaty moans. The resending sound of the smack when Katara's hands smacked Aang's pubic bone echoed across the room. She made sure to stroke his entire length; going from the very tip to the pubic bone.

Aang was losing his mind. The ecstasy caused his senses to go hyper wire. He could hear Katara's breath (realizing that she was enjoying this activity as much as he was.) he could smell the sweat and it smelled sweeter than any rose. His sight was the only sense that didn't seem to be working the best, for all of the colors in the room were now melting together like a bad water color painting.

The feeling however was incredible. His nerves created a pleasurable wave of arousal that pulsed through his body. Each muscle in his body was relaxed and calmed. He never felt this great in his life. _Why didn't I and Katara do this sooner, _he thought.

Then, he felt it.

While Katara was jacking him off, she noticed a small liquid pool of cum was appearing at the tip. She recognized it as pre-cum, and always hating messes, she deiced to clean the tip by licking it with her tongue. Aang's reaction was immediate, his hips bucked, causing the rest of Aang's member to slide into her mouth. The sensation was wonderful, and although Katara had only plan to lick him, once his full length resided in her mouth, she maoned as if she was the one being pleasured. Slowly, she began to suck, bobbing her head up and down. She noted her reaction, and although there was a 8 inch member in her mouth, nothing could hide that dirty smile. Aang looked as if though he would explode. Pressure in his body was being realeased. The feeling or Katara's tongue going wild on Aang's member was making The Avatar act so ridiculously. His breathing was short and he grunted as if her were an animal. But it felt so good. It was hot, wet, and seductive, yet caring and passionate. She felt so great.

Katara then noticed, while she sucked on his member, that due to his length, she couldn't get all of him in her mouth. She noticed that there were still a couple of inches that have been left unattended. So using three of her fingers, she wrapped them around the part that she couldn't fit, and squeezed.

That drove him over the edge.

He felt as if pipes in his body were exploding. He felt as if he were flying high, yet falling. It was almost if he was trying to climb up a mountain, and suddenly the rock he was holding on to gave way. And while even though he was lost in a free fall, he felt as if everything was going to be alright. This was the good part of falling. It was that endless free fall that made Aang realize what was happening. He was experiencing an orgasm, and just like that, he released all he had left, shooting a hot white liquid into her mouth.

"KATARA!" He screamed in mindless pleasure. His tattoos flashed briefly while he came. Katara tried swallowing most of his semen, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth, and on to her breast.

After a few more thrust, Aang was finally finished. Katara released him from her mouth and looked up at Aang.

She looked like a spirit. She was truly beautiful. A strange heavenly glow surrounded her. And since Aang was young, even though it had been only seconds after his orgasm, he was starting to feel horny once more. He wanted her to experience the same pleasure he felt. She was done ravishing him; now it was time for him to ravish her.

After Katara placed a quick kiss on his lips, Aang leaned into her ear and licked the lobe.

Katara moaned.

"My turn." Aang told her.

Quickly, he flipped her over so she was under him. He became a complete animal. Instead of kissing her neck, he bit it; leaving hickies in his path. The feeling of him biting down on her neck, fiercely, was making Katara _hungry. Hungry for love. _

And Aang was not about to let her starve.

He started planting his kisses lower. He went from her neck to her lower lip, and began to suckle. Then he plated kisses and her chin. From there he went to her jaw line, and that's when his eyes flashed down her body. He moved lower until he reached the destination that he desired; her breasts.

He slowly undid her under biddings until they were completely off.

And then he stared.

Her body was perfect. It was a sculpture just waiting to be carved. Her body glistened with sweat that made her shine with the light emitting from the room. Her hair was let loose and in a tangled mess. And it was so long that I was over her shoulders. There were muscles, but they were lean muscles. It made her look athletic, but not a body builder. And thank the spirits that there was still some fat on her _in all the right places. _She had more curves than a flowing river. She was built to be stared upon.

But the part that Aang was currently looking at, were her breast.

They were simply the perfect size. They were big enough to make her look sexy, yet small enough to fit in the palm of Aangs hand. They were round, plump breast that popped out of her body creating the greatest curves of all. Aang's always imagined her with brown nipples. But the real nipples were pink; pink and amazing. They were ten times better than they were in his dreams. The pink nipples were hard and pointy with excitement and were small enough to be the perfect topping on these glorius brown mounds.

It was at this moment, that Katara realized Aang was currently not breathing.

"Aang." She commanded.

The Avatar looked up; face red with lack of oxygen.

"Breathe."

Aang then let out of long and loud breath, as he enjoyed the sweet relief of oxygen in his body.

Katara laughed. Aang was looking like a lost puppy. She was so amazing that Aang forgot to breath. Although she already knew the answer, she had to ask him.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You are more beautiful than any of the angles or spirits above." He replied.

_Good answer, _she thought.

Aang was sure what to do. On one hand, he just wanted to suck on her breast so hard until she was screaming his name, but on the other hand, he just wanted to feel those soft tender rubies. So he started off basic, and the first thing he did was he grabbed both of her breast.

Her mouth parted open and she moaned with lust.

Aang then started to grope her breast. He kneed her breast as if they were dough. She felt wonderful. And every once in a while, those tender rubies brushed up against the sides of his hand. He then started pinch her nipples. This caused Katara to hiss in both pain and pleasure. His fingers made circular patterns on her nipples, noting how her areola puckered to his touch. Then he could no longer take it. He wanted to kiss it with passion and lust, he lowered his head and began to suck.

Katara grabbed his bald head and held him tight. "oh…that's right." She moaned as she kept his head close to her boobs. "Suck those nipples…..suck those nipples."

Aang complied. He let his tongue twirl her nipple and at the end of his foreplay, head placed the nipple in his mouth and began to suck. Once in a while, Aang got a little kinky, and started biting her nipple, causing her to yelp in pleasurable pain. It felt so wonderful. She felt like she was floating above clouds, and she only snapped back to reality when the pain from him biting her nipple.

Aang then switched between breasts, moving his head back and forth, sucking on her boobs to and fro. His left hand laid above her shoulder; pinning her underneath him. His other hand started traveling down her body, passing her navel, and beyond.

Katara's legs bend so Aang had easy access. While he focused his attention on her breast, his hand acted as if it had a mind of its own. Slowly, his hand took her lower bindings, and lifted them off her legs. The hand started stroking her thighs slowly, making her legs slowly spread apart. As soon as they were spread to his liking, his hand slowly leaned in, and two fingers finally sunk in.

"Oh Aang," she moaned lustfully.

He replied with a low growl.

The two fingers then started to slowly move in and out of her pussy. Her core was warm and wet, making Aang suddenly become rock hard. His thumb started brushing the small patch of hair that was above his finders. She wasn't completely shaved, yet she wasn't a full bush. It was just a small wave of hair, and it looked amazing. As his fingers pulsed in and out of her, a bright thought popped into his head. He chuckled at the sudden realization of this thought.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked in a strange impatient, yet lustful way.

"A thought crossed my mind." Aang whispered seductively.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Aang said trying to sound innocent. Then, he grew a dirty smile. Licking his bottom lip, he finished his sentence. "Except for this."

Being and Airbender, he used all of his speed that he had in his hand, to vibrate his fingers and thrust into her at mind blowing, in human speeds.

She screamed.

"OH SPIRITS AANG!" she yelled. "IT FEELS WONDERFUL!"

It was an experience that she never experienced before. His fingers were vibrating at an incredible speed. They pulsed and thrust themselves into her core as quickly as possible. And on top of that, using a bit of his firebending, he slowly started to heat her pussy. It was as if a fire tornado of pleasure was sweeping over her entire body. She screamed with every breath she took. And to top it off, Aang still did not let go of her breast in his mouth, and slowly nipped her rosy pink peaks.

He found a small bud right above her core that was tender. Immediately once he touched it, she screamed so loud and arched her back so far that he thought he had harmed her. But after a while, once she screamed "PLEASE AANG! DON'T STOP! OH SPIRIRTS DON'T STOP!" he realized that she was just experiencing some extreme pleasure, and that this small piece of flesh, which looked like a pearl in a clam, was where she experience the most pleasure. So using his bending skill to his advantage again, he tapped his thumb on her clitoris so fast, as if he were tapping out mores code.

She couldn't take it, she was so close but she couldn't release. Not just yet. She wanted to release with him inside of her. She wanted to squeeze around him so tight and make him fill her up with every last bit of his semen. Aang however, was to entranced by how the curves of her body were wiggling in pleasure. His mind was now floating on clouds just watching her; taking each breath slowly, and releasing it with a pleasurable scream. His heart felt now weighed. He never felt so alive, yet numb at the same time. It was a comfortable numbness; a pleasurable numbness that made him feel like a gigantic mass of love. This was love, real love that they both were sharing. It was a wonderful feeling.

But he had no clue that he could feel so much more. It wasn't until Katara finally gained the strength to speak that she told him exactly how to enhance this feeling.

"Aang," she sighed in bliss, "I want you inside me."

"As you wish." Aang told his lovely water bender.

He gave her a lovely kiss on the cheek before removing his hand from her insides and lifting his naked body above her naked body. His tongue entered her mouth, while both of his hand came own directly above her shoulders. Her hands slowly trickled down his spine, sending shots of pleasure to his brain. He could no longer take it. This was the moment, this was it. There was no turning back. _She's yours, _he thought. _And I'm hers. Enter her inescapable heat. NOW!_

He slowly entered himself into her, and with a pop that was felt more than heard, he entered the tip inside her. She moaned with pleasure. Slowly, trying to take his time, he made sure that every inch would fill her insides. Being and airbender, if he got too out of control, it could be over in seconds, _literally seconds. _He didn't want that. He felt so great that he just wanted to revel in this moment.

Then, they felt it.

It was a wall. Somehow in some way, there was a wall that was in her insides, blocking Aang's cock from fully sheathing her. He felt the flesh push on his tip, while katara, felt a strange burning once he touched her there. They both knew that something was up.

"Katara?" he breathed.

"hm?" she groaned.

"I don't know if you know this, but there's a wall."

"hu-huh."

"Well…I don't know. What do you want me to do with this wall?"

"Push it out of the way." She ordered.

"I'm afraid that I might hurt you."

It was at this moment that Katara realized that this must have been the short amount of pain that Mai was referring to. This seal of flesh shown that she was a virgin, at that by tearing down this wall, they would become lovers. There would be pain, but it was well worth it. Besides, she was practically begging to cum.

"Do it." She commanded.

Slowly, Aang pushed the wall aside. He saw her face squint in pain, but she said she wanted it, and who was Aang to deny her. After her walls adjusted to his presence, all pain was lifted from her mind, and was replaced by mind numbing pleasure. Once she sighed in ecstasy, Aang began to thrust in and out of her.

It was an amazing feeling. And the only reason why it was so much better was because of Katara's screaming. It was proof that she was enjoying this as much as Aang. Both of them never felt this good. She was so wet and tight, and he was so close. But he never dared to let go so soon. He wanted her to be the one pleasured. But it was almost impossible not to release his seed just yet. While he rode on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer. Her chest was right up against his chest. The feeling of her skin wrapping around him was sensational. And she was so tight that he had to push just to stay in her. She screamed his name over and over, and her mouth was gapped open in utter ecstasy.

Then, she felt it. It was an unstoppable rush that flowed through her veins. It hit her so quickly, she had no ability to stop herself, but she did have th ability to scream and inform Aang what he was doing to her. As her nails ranked his back, she screamed these three words. "_**AANG! I'M CUMMING!"**_

The unstoppable flow of heat that engulfed him as she came was too good to describe with words. He felt a hot liquid flow out on top of him and struck his pubic bone. Now, he could finally release. She felt a hot liquid shot up in her, and a strange tingle that soon followed. He screamed out her name in such high volume that they feared he tore the steel of the walls. When he was complete finished, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

**Lemon over. Read on for the ending.**

* * *

They both felt great. The aftermath of their orgasms left them tired, but completely satisfied. Both of them would go so far to say that they were, more than satisfied. What Mai said was true; Katara was now craving for the next time both of them would do this.

She looked down on her chest, and noticed Aang's head resting there. He fell completely asleep, both upon her and in her. She almost laughed at this thought. For she was tired herself. And the fact that she was the only girl to do this to him made her feel much pride in herself. Her arms wrapped around Aand and shook him from his slumber. When he looked her into her eyes, she spoke to him.

"That was my very first Orgasm Aang." She told him in a whisper. "And I want more."

"Mmmm," he replied, leaning in for a kiss.

But then, she did the unthinkable, she stopped him. Her hand got in front of his face, and pushed away.

"But not yet." She told him as she moved off the bed.

When she saw Aang's bewildered look, she laughed. He looked as if he was a child that was told he'd get the newest toy for his birthday, and then after going through all of his presents, he found out he was denied. He got up from the bed, and both of them started placing their clothes back on.

"I'm not saying we _won't _do it again." She continued. "I'm just saying we have a wedding to attend to." She leaned up to his ear and whispered seductively. "But, who knows. Maybe we'll have to leave before they cut the cake."

"Well," he replied. "Whether we miss out on the cake or wait until tonight when the wedding is over, I tell you this. That _thing _that you were doing with your mouth, as the Avatar, I'll be requesting those more often."

She blushed.

"Well who am I to deny the Avatar?"

As they both left, they didn't notice the mumbling in the corner. They didn't notice the spy, and they didn't notice the fact that his mouth was covered with a cloth. Approximately about 3 minutes ago, Sokka sent a member of the water nation army to investigate on the whereabouts of his sister. The spy was planning on hearing the couple doing it. But what he didn't plan on, was the fact that while he was following Aang and Katara, Haur and Ty Lee were following the spy. And just before the spy caught the couple, both the earth bender and the kioshi warrior bond him in cloth and chains. When Katara and Aang walked back to the reception for the wedding, Haru and Ty Lee, stepped out of the darkness, and ripped the cloth from his mouth. Ty Lee leaned right up in his face.

"You saw nothing. You hear?" she told him.

"Ya," the guard replied quickly. He just wanted to escape the evil clutches of both the earth bender and the kioshi warrior. "I saw nothing, and heard nothing. I promise that I'll try to forget everything!"

"Well, if you need help with that…." Ty Lee told him. And with that, two of her fingers struck him in the neck, causing the man to pass out. When she turned around, she saw the amazed Haru, staring at her, as if to say 'what the heck did you just do.'

"He's not dead." She told her boyfriend. "Just past out. I struck him on a nerve that helps his brain receive memories. When he wakes up, he'll remember nothing from these past three hours. Plus, he can't hear anything now because he's completely comatose."

Haru stepped in front of her and placed a wet kiss on her lips.

"If that's the case," he whispered to her. "Maybe we should take an example of both Aang and Katara, and take care of business ourselves."

She giggled with excitement, as she took him by the hand, and leading him down the path to the greatest night of their lives.

**So this was my first Avatar the last Airbender smut fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I can honestly say that this probably is not my best work, mainly because the endings rushed. But you know the saying "the author is his/her own worst critic. Right? Please review and thanks for reading. Also, check out my other fic "the bond between siblings." It's not a smut fic, a maiko fic, and one of the funniest ones I've had the pleasure of reading, and writing. **

**In the words of John Lennon "Peace out fair brother sir. Peace out." **


End file.
